


less than ten minutes notice

by siojo



Series: Eureka Au [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentioned Others - Freeform, Pre-Slash, eureka au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Global is always an interesting place to work, even if Marco is technically the town sheriff, hopefully the new director will be able to help him keep control of the town.





	less than ten minutes notice

**Author's Note:**

> Eureka, the show that this is based of of, is a Sci-fi show focusing on a Eureka, the town, and Global Dynamics. Both of which are owned by the DOD, i believe, and the majority of the town is either a genius, married, or the child of a genius. (mostly it's a mess and the sheriff is the only one holding shit together.)
> 
> And yes, everyone in this fic has a doctorate, because fight me.

“Do we know anything about the new head?” Marco asks following Bay towards the office. “Or is this going to be another surprise?”

 

“I know that they’re a better choice than the one that you caught stealing from Global and that they’ve worked here previously, but the number of scientists that leave Eureka for better things is fairly decent,” Bay admits tiredly. “And this one is going to be doing a complete audit.”

 

Marco winces, because he’s just the sheriff, but he has seen how many things are hidden away when something new explodes and he has to take care of it, “Think it’s going to make Coby less likely to press the wrong button?”

 

“Coby insists that he doesn’t need his glasses anymore since,” Bay gestures and Marco doesn’t know what she’s trying to say, but he can assume that she means some event that occured. “Even if his vision is shit. He can’t tell he is pressing the wrong thing.”

 

“Amazing,” Marco sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and counting down from ten. Legally as long as Cody drives with his glasses, Marco can’t make him wear them, no matter how much he might want to.

 

Marco has lost count the number of times his reports have started with some variation of Coby pressed something, it’s bad enough that the predictive text feature that his reports have, he’s fairly sure that either Bay or Koala set it up for him, started to suggest a variation when he starts writing something. The only other person it does that for is Helmeppo, who Marco has already reached the conclusion might as well be Coby, since they seem to do the same things and make his life more difficult.

 

“I’m hoping it’s someone- Fuck.”

 

“Bay?” Marco whispers, trying to see what made her stop so quickly.

 

“Oh, hey Whitey! I didn’t know you would be here so soon,” there’s a pause and Marco regrets being three inches shorter than Bay in heels and that the hallway is too narrow to see around her “Are you still mad that I perma-dyed your hair white when we were six?”

 

Bay hisses through her teeth, but her shoulders relax, “No, I’m not. I asked for you to do it and it worked. Maybe too well, can we come in?”

 

“We?”

 

“I’ve brought the sheriff along to meet you as well. Since the paperwork that I saw said you would be digging into some things that he knows more about than me.”

 

Marco follows Bay into the office, stepping to the side the moment that he’s through the doorway to see both the office and the man inside it.

 

The office is different now, less dark woods and colors, garnet walls and almost brown accents, more glass and metal with windows-fake Marco knows, because this office isn’t near the outer walls. Far more open and friendly than it had been before.

 

“Introduce us, won’t you, Whitey?”

 

“Marco Newgate, this is Dr. Ace D Portgas. He’s specializes in Biomedical engineering and something to do with organs?” Bay finishes questioningly. “Why did they give you the Nobel?”

 

Ace frowns, “I don’t remember? I’ll be honest, I lived in a daze because they called at two in the morning and gave me ten minutes to prepare for the press.”

 

“He’s won a Nobel,” Bay says shrugging. “Ace meet Marco Newgate, who doesn’t like to be called Dr, but is one. He’s the new sheriff since your old man retired.”

 

“Garp was getting old,” Ace smiles and Marco is almost startled by how happy he is. “It’s nice to meet you, Marco. What are you a doctor of?”

 

“Accounting,” Marco admits slowly.

 

He’s kept most of the town from finding out about his doctorate, since they seemed to think he was less than them because he didn’t have a fancy degree like a majority of the town had. Even Thatch down at the Moby had a doctorate in some kind of food related field of study.

 

“Accounting is a great field, if you like numbers,” Ace pushes off his desk. “I’m a fan of them myself. Are you on loan from the DOD like Vice-Admiral Monkey was?”

 

“No, I seem to have been mysteriously transferred from the FBI. But I do like it here. For all that your geniuses run amok.”

 

Ace laughs and looks so much younger than Marco assumes he is, he ignores the thought that Ace's cuter like that too, “Well, hopefully you can help me keep things like that from happening. I know that more damage is the last thing we all want after what went down with the last head.”

 

Marco moves to respond when his radio chirps and Koala says, “Hey boss, we’ve got a bit of an issue at Moby, over.”

 

“Alright, I’m finishing up this meeting at Global and I’m on my way back to help you out, Koala, Newgate out,” he smiles easily. “Sorry about that Dr. Portgas, looks like duty calls.”

 

“Ace is fine. I hope it’s nothing serious, sheriff.”

 

It takes a few more minutes to extract himself, hurrying out of Global and back to his jeep, already calling Koala.

 

“What’s happening?” he asks pulling out of the parking space and already regretting the miles between the company and the town. “Should I turn on the sirens?”

 

“Happening where?” Koala asks slowly. “Nothing’s going on?”

 

“You just radioed me.”

 

Koala makes a soft sound, “Oh, right. Shanks asked for your help trying to secretly track down something. I figured if you were at Global, best to be sneaky about it. So, did you meet the new director? Are they nice?”

 

“Shanks needs tracking, I don’t know how Benn deals with him tinkering on things in the garage,” Marco sighs, because Shanks is a menace. “And Bay knows him? Dr. Ace Portgas?”

 

“Oh, shit,” something moves on the other end of the line and it takes Marco a long moment to realize that it’s Koala falling out of her chair and scrambling upright. “You’re joking? Sabo hasn’t said shit and neither has Luffy and they would both be talking about it if they knew Ace was back in town.”

 

“They know him too?”

 

“I would hope so. Luffy and Ace grew up together, Ace’s folks were pretty famous in some way and travelled a lot. He stayed with Vice-Admiral Garp. And they recruited Sabo here for his middle school science experiment on thermodynamics,” Koala answers. “I’m shocked he never told them. Sabo would have said something by now.”

 

“Maybe it was suppose to be a surprise?” Marco offers. “If he lived here before, why did he leave?”

 

Koala hums, “I wasn’t around for most of this, only got transferred here just a few months before Ace split, but from what Sabo’s said, something went down and someone tried to blame Ace for killing someone through negligence. VA got him cleared, but Ace took a transfer within days of that.”

 

“I see,” Marco pauses, slowing to a stop at the stop sign. “What does Shanks need?”

 

“Oh, you’ll love this.”


End file.
